


Greed.

by BYS00



Category: Greed.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BYS00/pseuds/BYS00





	Greed.

Greed./贪婪的原罪.

 

暖光洋溢的房间内，残余的酒气与水汽萦绕着将一切都衬的那么暧昧不堪。

幸村精市可能永远也不会想到他将会在这样一个地方拥着他心心念念着的少年，酒香熏染着他的脸颊染满了绯色，几乎是失了意识的睡在幸村怀里，慵懒的连一个动作也不愿浪费，就那样窝在人的怀抱中，因为醉意而理所应当。

越前龙马应该也不会想到他会在大学入学的第一天遇见幸村精市，就在图书馆旁边的绿植园里。他对图书管理员这个职务倒是熟悉许多，所以才会第一天先来转转，说不定从六年前开始到现在还会继续这个职位。

而后，在越前龙马记忆中从来不曾消失的人就又一次出现在了他面前。而这对幸村精市来说也是同等的，他也预料不到时隔数年，他会以这样的方式寻回这个曾经与他悄无声息的陌路两边的少年——他满身的桀骜还未褪去半分，依旧那么耀眼，那么引人注目。

顺理成章的成为了龙马的学长，自那以后这两个人几乎是在各种机缘巧合的造就下形影不离，也许会在校园内某处绿化边的长椅上见到正在听着植物知识科普的龙马，又或是会在图书馆的书架旁见到正在帮忙整理书目并记录档案的幸村。

一切都刚刚好。

原本幸村精市想要将这份根本不能说出口的情感压入深渊，而一切的一切都被一个聚会所打断——如果是其他的聚会也还好，因为两个人基本碰不到一起去，可偏偏是初中时候的邀约，因为手冢刚好回国的原因，青学的成员几乎是全员到齐，冰帝也会参加，那么幸村精市身为当初立海大封神的传说人物当然不能随便推脱不去——而他也不会推辞的。

在龙马收到简讯之后，不安与不知名的感情汹涌着，无时无刻不在加速着幸村的心跳。他总觉得有什么要改变了，就由这场聚会而起。

虽然聚会地在东京，不过大家也都没有提什么距离远近的问题，一同来到了这个曾经有着诸多回忆的繁华之区。能够重新见到的那些人真的是充溢着数年间的回忆，无论于谁而言。越前龙马被原青学的大家包围起来问候嬉闹的时候，幸村正在和真田说话，左不过都是那些近况的询问和他自己的身体状况，说着说着就极容易被其他的事情引去注意力。

真田弦一郎显然是注意到了幸村和龙马是一起过来的，猜到了一些事情，但他也知道既然幸村自己不说就是有其他的原因，也不准备追问，但作为幼识的朋友，他的话即是提醒又是忠告——

“要看清现实啊，幸村。”

不顾阻拦也会钻入听觉神经的话总是显得些许疼痛，幸村停下脚步，转回身笑着说，“就是看清了，才会这样决定的。”

真的是这样吗？

原本幸村精市是绝对肯定的，但当他由于没有喝酒又与龙马同在一所大学比较方便的缘故——是龙马毫无顾忌的先说出去的——被拜托带着已然睡过去好久的少年先回住处之后，这个坚定的想法就几乎不攻自破了。因为大家都是从不同的地方赶过来的，总不能聚会结束以后都能立刻回到本该在的地方，所以提前预定好了宾馆房间作为临时住所。

所以幸村精市现在拿着其中一间的房卡，进也不是，退也不是。

整个人挂在他身上的越前龙马似乎是真的什么都没有意识到，只是像一只慵懒的猫一样蜷在人怀里，温热的呼吸喷洒在脖颈间，幸村抱起少年的手不由得攥紧了些。

而后却是异常普通的发展，普通到愈发不真实。幸村显然不是趁人之危的人，但却架不住满是醉意的人不住的撩拨——更多的可能是那只是酒后的无意识动作，却对幸村来说有着别样的杀伤力。而也是在这个时候，看着少年只因几杯低度数的调制酒就醉倒的模样，一种似是刚刚萌芽却又从未消失的想法在心内蔓延，直至锁住整个心脏。

他想成为越前龙马的恋人，想要真切的拥有这个不知从什么时候开始吸引着他的少年。

他已经同龙马是大学的同学，每天都能待在一起，因为在神奈川的缘故，即使毕业了也可能仍然可以待在他的身边——可幸村精市还是不满足。因为越前龙马现在只是他的后辈，他的学弟，而不是他的恋人。

他不可以无需顾及的拥抱他、亲吻他，也不可以让他永远的与自己在一起。

幸村精市却有这样的欲望，这份念想让他生生的深陷于沼泽而无法自拔。 他想，他自己一定是贪婪的，比任何人想象的都要贪婪，明明已经比其他人多拥有了许多，却还是不知满足，想要进一步的占有越前龙马的一切。

现在是这份欲望的一个宣泄出口，而身为当事人之一的越前龙马却完全没有察觉到任何危机感，只是安逸的任由幸村帮他擦洗、帮他脱下鞋子和外套。

颀长的指节扫过锁骨处的棱角向上抚摸，被浅红色晕抹的脸颊泛着微热，龙马不太安分的斜躺在床上，柔软的床垫让幸村撑着的地方瞬间陷下去一块，却越来越用力。

“唔……幸村学长…”低声的呢喃，少年好像是没什么意识的，醉酒的人总会不经意的喊出一个名字，而那个人往往在他心里是有着别样地位的人。幸村想要相信，却不敢相信。只要他先动作了，那份贪婪如果不加以节制终究会酿成大祸，他绝不想以后被龙马厌恶，因为这份不能见于光下的爱。

而最后，是越前龙马先睁了眼睛。 

幸村精市显然是还在心下挣扎，摩挲着少年脸颊的手也没有停下，被拉开的领口以下是什么暧昧的颜色，他不敢想。少年就在这个时候醒了，在幸村想要收回手的时候，他死死扣住了那只逃避开的手，声音有些沙哑，却字句清晰。

“学长…你想逃吗？”

那双盛满清澈的琥珀色眸子——此刻略微被酒气蒙着——就这样盯着自己，全然没有躲闪之意，聪慧如此的幸村怎么可能不知道少年是什么意思。只是他确实还醉意朦胧，究竟说的是不是真心话、是不是对他说的这句话，幸村精市觉得还有待考证，只不过只要有了这句话，他就绝不会再让与半步。

觊觎少年的人绝不止他一个人，他不愿意、也不允许在他之前会有其他人捷足先登。——这也是贪婪罪孽的其中之一吧，幸村这样想。

他伸手扯下披在肩上的外套，捧起龙马的脸颊将吻深深烙印在他青涩的唇间，一时之间竟显得那么虔诚又温暖，如同得到了什么他这辈子都可能得不到的宝物。

先侵占对方领地的人却是越前龙马。他几乎是下意识的探出舌尖轻舔着覆在自己唇瓣上的柔软温度，想要占的主动权。湛冽的酒香从口腔内散溢，幸村现在才第一次接触到了今晚的聚会上特殊调制的鸡尾酒的味道，而他一点也不觉得辛辣，只有染着暧昧的甜。

在感受到龙马不会抗拒的心意以后，幸村显然没准备继续压抑自己的欲望，顺着少年探入的舌尖肆意掠夺，甚至钳制着他的软舌不许他逃开，非要禁锢着人直到他完全沉溺于当下，半盛的涎液沾溢唇角，将双唇衬显的泛显水光，忘记的呼吸瞬间得以补回，喘息声霎时飘逸整个房间。

还不够，他还想看到更多的、关于这个少年更多不为人所知的一面。

尤其在性事上。幸村将那件有些褶皱的衬衫完全解开来，一边处理那些碍事的衣料一边轻吻上他所能触及的各处。当然仅是亲吻显然还不足以显示他潜藏许久的占有欲，不知从何时开始就变成了撕咬与舔吻并存，深深浅浅的紫红色痕迹遍布身体各处，酒醉控制了部分神经，只留下了能让龙马感到愉悦的感知，而削减去了疼痛感。

已经无法停下来了、也不能停下来了。

幸村精市以着这样的心情继续着动作，毫无愧意的再次吻上少年的双唇，赤裸的肌肤间接触带来高涨不退的热度，他已然是决意无论如何都要彻底拥有这个让他思念了许久的少年，包括身体和心。

他一定是喜欢自己的，否则绝不可能喊着自己的名字也毫无抗拒，幸村这样相信着，所以他没有顾虑。

从未被如此触碰过的身体可比被醉意侵染的思绪反应的快很多，以至于虽然半勃的茎体被抚弄至完全硬起，少年还是一副欲要撩完就睡的架势，只有隐约封在口中的呻吟声断断续续的出现，迫使幸村只能再度擒住他的双唇，掠夺着空气才能将睡魔驱赶开。

半阖半睁的琥珀色眸子显得朦胧许多，越前龙马却在这样的攻势下被激起了疑似胜负欲的东西，也不肯就顺着幸村的动作走，而是反过来缠住了在他唇瓣间肆意的舌体，甚至撑起了上身便于他发力。

这种让人既欣喜又无奈的事也只有龙马一个人能做出来了，可吻却未停，反而愈发激烈。从唇舌相缠的战斗中离开之后，他却没有打开刚刚从床边的柜子里摸出来的润滑剂，而是偏过头咬上少年雪白的颈侧，却从轻触变得愈发用力，紫红色的斑驳吻痕与齿印相间，绕过腰背的手也不住的掐弄腰间软肉，凡是能够留下痕迹的地方幸村都没有放过。

他觉得不真实，也许只有留下了这些印记，下一个清晨的时候他才能确定今晚的事情是不是真实发生的，他有没有真正的拥有越前龙马。

没有离开网球、没有离开越前龙马，除了这些当时在幸村精市看来是虚幻无比的东西，他还想要更多。

也许这就是贪婪吧，他这样说。

醉酒后的身体显然没有那么敏感，至少龙马感觉到的一定少于带给他的，但当清凉的、散发着香精味道的透明色液体涂抹在穴口并通过手指逐渐深入扩张的时候，这具本就青涩的身体还是震颤的十分明显，减半感觉就意味着痛觉也减了半，至少幸村从龙马的脸上没看出来什么痛苦的神情。

他的手倒是抓的很紧，也许能将幸村的手腕攥出几道白印，却像是一副不敢用大力气的样子，从敏感湿润的肠壁到指尖都在颤抖着，紧张与酥麻感并生带起的喘息始终在幸村耳边环绕着——龙马自己却像是听不到一样——让他不自觉地加快了扩张的动作。

一想到穴肉深处的炙热紧致，无论如何也会叫人硬的发疼。少年醉酒后的模样的确与平日里相差甚多，但却不至于丢了那份傲气，也许是因为他还记得刚刚问过幸村是不是想逃，所以龙马无论感觉到传遍四肢百骸的酸麻快感还是无意间的痛楚，都没有任何后退的想法，而这也是让幸村坚定了最后想法的原因之一。

无论如何都在预料之外的性器尺寸在顶端刚刚抵住嫩色穴口的时候就又惹得少年身体一颤，和指节探入的感觉不能相提并论的疼痛感只会让肠肉更加高热，但发白的下唇却总让人于心不忍——而龙马却在这时候扬起了好看的眸子，泛着暧昧的暖黄色光，直直撞入幸村心间。

他温柔地俯身吻了吻少年的唇，好像全部的感情都要用这个轻柔至极的吻传递。

轻加力气抚慰着无人照料的前端，这种在其他人面前被帮忙自渎的情形反而让龙马想要逃避，自心底而生的羞愤感却被快感浪潮汹涌吞没，他沾了酒本就晕晕乎乎的没什么力气，这下倒是更没办法挣脱了，只是由着幸村动作，自己抬臂将半张脸遮挡上，绯红色却直蔓延了全身。

指腹轻巧的磨过头部敏感柔软的地方，不轻不重的掐抚茎体，在快意的帮助下总算能够进入内部，幸村也没有帮少年直到最后，而是在他濒临云端的时候硬生生停了动作，那种生理性的空落感觉可不好受，可龙马却咬紧齿关一个字都不肯说，半露的眼眸似乎是噙着泪，而后又倏忽间不见。

因那倔强的脾气，龙马不会开口求人的——只不过还有前提，在他能坚持的住的情况下。幸村也不急，也不肯加快动作，只是轻缓的碾过那处极端敏感的软肉，不时将浅色的吻痕留在少年胸前腹间，直将人磨红了眼睛也没有任何要加快速度的意思。

“学长，不行的话…哈嗯……就换我来吧…。”

原本没有流露出什么勾人的声音是因为龙马一直紧咬着嘴唇，几乎要渗出血珠，而当他一开口说话，性器又恰好磨过腺点的快感就只能逼着他发出那种好听的声音，只会叫人更想听到那样的呻吟。

而幸村听了这话不但不恼，反而加深了笑意，刻意拉起了他遮挡着脸颊的手，另一只手环过龙马的腰身，坐起身的同时借力将他拉了起来，让他跨坐在自己身前，而这比较困难的动作他可是全程都没有退出龙马的身体，只是稍稍后退了一点，被磨了一圈的穴肉像是又收紧了些，绞着巨物不肯放走。

这样的姿势让龙马只能将身体全部的重量都交给幸村，支撑点也放在了他的肩上。被这突然间的改变羞得只能将脸颊埋在他颈窝里，若有似无的花香直往鼻腔里钻，好闻的很。性器也进入到一个之前无法想象的深度，酸胀感与快意并存汹涌，仿佛要深深嵌入他的身体。

赤裸的怀抱总是最炙热的，他紧紧拥着身前的人，扣着幸村肩膀的手比他环抱着自己腰身的力气都大，将幸村原以为是单向暗恋的箭头生生从中间折弯了拐回去，刺在皮肤上的感觉就如同现在少年用唇舌与齿间细密的舔吻过他颈侧的皮肤，很痒，撩拨着他的心弦不能自控。

哄着少年稍微撑起身体便于他动作，撤到穴口又至撞入最深处的绝顶快感几乎惹出了少年紧紧压抑着的哭腔，重重磨过所有敏感之处的快感以幂次形式叠加在一起，没多久就将人推向了高潮的深渊。

只要尝过一次禁忌的味道，就一定会有第二次。

白浊颜色的粘稠液体溢出精孔，磨蹭着沾溢了两个人肌肤相接的地方，被深深插入的后穴不住绞紧，可幸村可没有因为这样的不应期就停下来等待，被水光沾湿的腿间既白皙又染满绯色，将腺液抹在被撑开的穴口旁，经受了这样的冲撞，那里一定早就是烂熟的颜色了。

“幸村…”

少年的话还没有说完就被完全封住了，只是因为他不想听到“学长”的敬语。在情事间对发生对象称呼敬语，幸村可还没有这样的心理准备，而且他希望在今晚之后就可以无需再以前辈的身份面对这个无时无刻不牵系着他心弦的少年——他想要成为越前龙马的恋人。

只不过在那之前，要先度过这意料之外的夜晚。越前龙马还没有放开他的手，肌肤相贴的地方依然是热度满涨着的，幸村精市也不准备就这样放开难得的温软怀抱。

情欲未消，暧昧正盛。

他们都是贪婪的，他们也都终将沦陷于对方，无处逃避。


End file.
